Single White Band Mate
by myers1978
Summary: When James saves Logan from drowning, Logan is grateful and sees James in a whole new light. But what happens when that light starts to burn brighter than he can handle? People get burned, and Logan learns you can't save people from fire as easy as water.
1. Savior

Single White Band Mate

Summary: When James saves Logan from drowning, Logan is grateful and sees James in a whole new light. But what happens when that light starts to burn brighter than he can handle?

Told in 3rd person omniscient. This will be mostly in flashbacks, with occasional flashes to present day, then it will pick up in present day in a later chapter and go from there.

The title of the story comes from the movie 'Single White Female' which has some commonalities

Rated M or NC17 (depending on where it is posted)

He wasn't sure when it started. Well, he was pretty sure it started when James saved his life but that isn't what he meant. All he knew was one minute, James was his best friend, and then, suddenly, he was unequivocally, undeniably obsessed. What he wasn't sure of was just how obsessed, or why? But that is getting ahead. It all really started on a hot August day. The boys were at the Palm Woods pool, fooling around and generally having fun. Carlos was helping the Jennifer's with lines for a part in the third installment of Mean Girls, Kendall was playing checkers with Jo and James and Logan were playing chicken in the pool with guitar dude and his drummer friend Todd.

_August 17__th_

"AAAAH" Logan turned sharply upon hearing the squeal from Camille, who had run out to tell Jo she had gotten a part in Tori Missouri on the Dingo Channel. Unfortunately for Logan, it was distraction enough for Todd to grasp his arms and wrench him off of James' shoulders. He fell toward the side of the pool, hitting his head on the railing.

"Aw man Logie" James whined, watching the other two high five. He turned around to huff at his best friend, only to find he was not there.

"Log…," he questioned, looking around. Suddenly he saw his unmoving form under the water, "LOGAN" he yelled, diving down to pull him up.

The others looked over to the pool to see James stepping out with Logan cradled in his arms. They all ran over as James lay Logan next to the pool.

"Logie, come on buddy, wake up" James said, shaking the boy. When that didn't work, he tilted his friends head back, leaning down to press his mouth to the other boys, giving him his own breath. He pulled back, pushing down repeatedly on the smaller boys chest. He repeated this action multiple times, each time more desperate than the last. Tears prickled James' eyes, along with many others watching.

"Please," James pleaded, leaning down to Logan's mouth once more. He pulled away, about to press down again on the boys chest when he coughed suddenly, water dribbling out of his mouth. James pulled him up against his chest, patting his friends back. The people around the pair all sighed and smiled, seeing Logan was alright. Logan rested against James, eyes still closed. James sighed heavily, resting his chin on his best friends head, still rubbing his back. Kendall wrapped a towel around the boy, allowing James to pick him up and set him on a pool chair Carlos had dragged closer to them. James sat down next to the chair, wrapping another towel around himself.

"Logan," Camille said, rubbing his forehead. Logan moved his head to the side, his eyes slowly opening.

"Wha-what happened?" he questioned.

"You hit your head and almost drowned" Carlos said.

"Carlos" Jo hissed, laughing a little at the boy's bluntness. Kendall took over the explanation, telling him that he had indeed almost drowned, but that James had saved him, giving him mouth to mouth. Logan's eyes got wide, turning his head toward the pretty boy.

"James, you… you…" he started, taking a deep breath to catch his voice.

"Yeah Logan, but I mean, you would have done the same" he laughed, standing up and looking at his friend, "now let's get upstairs, I think you should rest" he finished, extending his arm to Logan.

Logan accepted James' hand and stood on shaky legs. James nodded to the others, saying he would take care of him. The others nodded and reluctantly went back to their previous activities. James wrapped an arm around his friends waist, supporting him up to 2J. Once they were inside, they headed upstairs to their shared bedroom. Mama Knight questioned them and James said there was an accident but that it was all okay and she told James just to get him upstairs.

"Here we go" James said, opening the door and leading Logan to the bed. Logan just stared after James as he went to his dresser to pull out a pair of sweats, long sleeved tee and pair of boxer briefs, handing them to the shaken boy. He helped Logan up, running the towel over his arms and head.

"You get dressed okay Logie," James said, walking over to his own dresser, pulling out a pair of track pants, tee and his own pair of boxer briefs. He turned to see Logan pulling on his shirt. He frowned, thinking how close he had come to losing his friend. He turned back to get dressed himself.

Logan looked up to see his friend and recent savior pulling his boxers up over his hips, reaching down to grab the pants he had pulled out. He couldn't help but stare at the boy before him. He had saved his life. He had always loved all three of his best friends but this, this was different. He was alive because of James. He had thought the pretty boy was nearly perfect before but now, now he realized that it was nearly, he was perfect.

"James…" Logan started, taking a deep breath as the boy turned to look at him. James walked over to his best friend, kneeling in front of him.

"Hey, no need to talk" he said, running a hand across Logan's still wet hair before moving to sit beside him, picking up the towel and running it over Logan's hair.

"Yeah, I do James… You saved my life, I can't… I don't…" Logan started, unsure of what to say. James stood up, draping the towel over his still unclothed shoulder. He reached a hand down, setting it on his friends shoulder.

"It was nothing, anyone would have done it, including you if it were me. It was just common sense… you are my best friend and you were in trouble so I helped you, I am just happy you are alright Loge's" James said, "now, I am gonna go hang this towel and you should lay down. I will be in the living room if you need me" he finished, reaching behind Logan to pull his covers back, urging Logan back onto his pillow. Logan climbed under his covers, smiling to James as the taller boy ran a hand across the smaller boys forehead. He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his forehead, reminiscent of a mother and her sick child. James turned around and walked out of the room, turning back to smile at Logan. Logan was asleep within a minute of James leaving.

That was just over 8 months ago today. It was a cool March night as Logan thought back on the day that changed everything. And now as he sat there, watching the pretty boy sleep, he couldn't help but think the same thing he thought that afternoon.

James was perfect.


	2. Realizations and questions

Single White Band Mate Ch. 2

[I still own nothing pertaining to Big Time Rush XD]

James turned over, the covers falling down his chest. Logan watched as he raised an arm over his head, exposing his naked chest. He had never noticed how often James slept without a shirt on. Then again he had never really watched James sleep, and somehow the pretty boy was always to bed after him and up before him. In fact, the only time he remembered in recent history being up before him, was the day after he almost drowned, but that was only because he had been asleep since about 3pm the day before.

Logan leaned back in the chair, resting his hands on his thighs, thinking back to the first time he had actually watched James sleep. It hadn't been on purpose, it had just happened.

_September 5__th_

Logan's eyes shot open as he felt a buzzing on his hip. He had accidentally left his cell phone in the pocket of the sweatpants he was wearing to bed. He pulled it out, seeing a text from Barnett* asking if the essay due tomorrow had to be single or double spaced.

"Aw, man…" Logan sighed. He had been so busy with work for an extra class he had been taking that he forgot about the essay for the Palm Woods School. He text back a reply before leaning over to grab the laptop from his bedside table. He flipped it open, turning down the brightness to keep from waking James.

They had been reading fairy tales, both the modern happy versions and the older Brother's Grimm versions and the essay was to contrast and compare both versions and then apply the themes to reality. Logan started typing away, finding it quite easy, until he got to the 'applying it to real life' part.

'How do fairy tales apply to real life' he thought. They really don't, there is no definitive happily ever after and the bad guys are not always taken down and the quote un-quote princesses were not sweet little paupers that married mister perfect and were still grounded, the princesses of the world were mostly spoiled brats brought into money, not to mention there is no such thing as a perfect prince on a white horse, was there?

Logan looked up from the computer, rubbing his eyes and looking over to the other side of the room. James lay on his back, his face turned toward Logan. His left arm was up under his pillow, and the covers were down around his hips, leaving his bare torso exposed. The light from the moon shone through the window, illuminating the boy in a glowing light. His hair was splayed perfectly on the pillow, his lips parted just slightly, almost in a smile, his eyes closed, fluttering gently as he dreamed, those long eyelashes resting above his slightly rosy cheeks.

Logan tilted his head, really looking at James. He looked so serene in his slumber, almost angelic. He thought about his friend, about how true that really was. He had always thought James reminded him of a puppy, those big hazel eyes, the pouty lips, the way he would tilt his head when he was confused. But he was more than that. Logan had always been slightly jealous of how he could be so perfect in every way. He was beautiful and knew it, but he was also a great athlete, a talented entertainer, and of course a helpful, sweet, caring and all around perfect friend. James truly was… a prince.

Essay suddenly forgotten, Logan set his laptop back on his side table, sliding down under his covers. He stared at the ceiling for a while, knowing that something had changed, yet not knowing what it was.

He had known after he had almost drowned that something had changed then. He seemed to always want to be around James. Whenever he was alone, he would go looking for James, whenever the four boys were together, he would find himself standing near James, listening to everything he had to say and laughing at his jokes a little too long. But the worse was when James would have a date. He found himself somehow jealous, and it happened a lot because, lets face it, its James.

Logan finally fell asleep, and was awoken by a gentle shaking after what seemed like a minute later. He opened his eyes to see a smiling James above him, his hair falling in a slight veil around his face. Logan smiled, a slight blush staining his cheeks for some reason. He sat up, seeing James already dressed, or at least started. He had his jeans on, a white button up not yet buttoned and as of yet, nothing on his feet.

"I was gonna wake you earlier but you were sleeping pretty heavy" he said. Logan nodded, telling James he had been up late writing the essay.

"Really, I finished that a week ago" he laughed. Logan smiled, knowing James secretly loved the Brothers Grimm stories. Just another thing to add to the list of what made James so perfect.

Over the next two weeks, Logan just kept noticing things that made James so great. Things like how he would always put a little cinnamon in his coffee in the morning, how he always seemed genuinely enthralled with the sound boards at Rocque Records, how he would always open doors for other people, or how he would always give Katie a little hug before she went off to bed.

Logan found himself constantly watching the taller boy, feeling generally conflicted feelings, like jealousy and lust, hate and want, pain and elation.

_October 31__st_

"Ok dogs, you have the next two days off because I am going to Vegas for Halloween and no you CAN'T COME!" Gustavo threw out, cutting off Carlos as he opened his mouth to ask.

"Darn it" the latino sighed. James laughed, patting the small boy on the back. Logan, who was on the other side of Carlos, furrowed his brow at the gesture. Carlos turned around and left the room along with Kendall as Logan strolled over to the piano. James, who had been leaving as well, turned back around at the door.

"You coming Loges," he asked the boy.

"Huh," Logan said, looking back at James over his shoulder, playing with a few keys on the piano.

"I asked if you were coming" he said. Logan lifted his head, looking at the wall before him.

Perfect James again, waiting for his friends. He plastered a fake smile on his face, turning around to look at the taller boy. He had his perfect smile on his perfect lips, his eyes shining and Logan wanted to slap that look off his face, then kiss his reddened cheek until it felt better.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something" Logan said, walking to James who had his arm out in beckoning.

"Always a bad sign" James laughed, tucking Logan under his arm. Logan laughed, a little harder than necessary, yet he felt his blood boiling. He didn't know if it was anger at the fact James could control him the way he does, a lust at the fact that he was so close or a sadness in the fact that that arm was, on James end, just friendly.

Later that night, the boys were getting ready for a Halloween party at the Kyoto Grand Hotel that they had been invited to. They had decided as a group to go as KISS. Logan had been elected to go as Ace Frehley, with Carlos going as Peter Criss and Gene Simmons. Logan put the finishing touches on the silver around his eyes when he heard a voice next to him.

"How do I look" James asked.

James looked amazing. He was going as Paul Stanley, much to Logan's joy. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned, the star around his eye bringing it out so well, and those tight pants and high boots made his legs look un-naturally long. The choker around his neck made it even more perfect.

"Great" Logan said. He suddenly felt self conscious. How could he compare to James. He knew once he walked into the that party, all eyes would be on the taller boy. He might as well go in a bathrobe and slippers.

"You look great Logan" James said. If it weren't for the white and silver paint, James would have seen the massive blush on Logan's face. He chuckled and followed the pretty boy out into the living room.

Carlos and Kendall were waiting at the kitchen counter. Carlos looked almost adorable with his make-up on, and Kendall's shoulder pads were slightly intimidating. Logan tugged on his wig to make sure it was tight as they walked out the door.

Once at the party, the boys tended to stick together, or at least Logan stuck to James. They mingled and drank some punch, which at the time, they didn't know was alcoholic, or else Logan wouldn't have sucked it down so fast. By the end of the night, Logan was leaning on a buzzed James as they made their way back to the palm woods.

"I had soooooo much fun Jamie" Logan said as they made their way into their room. Logan laid down on his bed, James reaching down to help pull off Logan's boots after kicking off his own.

"Ok slurpie, I'm gonna get a washcloth to wipe that make-up off" James said, pulling off his and Logan's wig and walking toward the bathroom.

Logan sighed, reaching down and pulling off the one piece suit and grabbing sleep pants, pulling them on. James came back and handed him the cloth, using one to wipe his own make-up off. Logan climbed under the covers, looking over to James to thank him, only to get it caught in his throat upon seeing the fact that James was in fact, and had been all night, wearing his old baseball jockey rather than underwear.

He couldn't believe he still had it. He and Carlos had played baseball their freshmen and sophomore years. After their first practice, Carlos had been joking, saying that they looked like reverse thongs. Kendall and Logan weren't playing because Kendall had gotten a spring job and Logan was doing track, and even though James did both baseball and track, Logan was too busy with school and his extra classes to do that. Neither of them understood what Carlos meant until James cleared it up, saying that rather than one strap being between the cheeks, two were underneath and the ass was still exposed. James said it cut down on panty lines while protecting the 'boys'. They had all laughed about that one.

Boy, was he glad James kept them though.

*since they have never given Guitar Dude a real name I am using his, the actors, real name


	3. Celebrations Before The Storm

Single White Band Mate Ch 3

Sorry for the late update, there was a problem with getting it from the computer I wrote it on to my laptop and then I forgot I hadn't uploaded it lol

Again, I own nothing in or around Big Time Rush

_November 25__th_

Logan woke up to the smell of food. He sat up and looked over to the bed next to him, seeing it empty. That wasn't surprising, but what was surprising was where he found the boy.

He had gotten up, threw on some clothes for the day, having elected to take a shower the night before, brushed his teeth and made his way down swirly and toward the kitchen. There, he found Mrs. Knight, Katie and James, cooking Thanksgiving dinner. Logan's eyebrows shot up in surprise as James looked over and smiled to the smart boy. He was, at the moment, mashing potatoes in a bowl, while Katie 'supervised' Mrs. Knight seasoning the stuffing.

"Hey Logan" James said, setting the potatoes aside, "wanna help, you can stuff the turkey" he finished with a shudder. Logan smiled, it was something few knew about James.

He loved animals and though he ate meat, he couldn't stand seeing it before it was cooked. He could barely even eat ham anymore because of something that had happened when they were about 14. There was a small farm down the street from them with a couple chickens, a horse, a few dogs, a few cats and a pig named Lily that James had fallen in love with. He had been mowing and shoveling the owners lawn for years and had liked all the animals but this piglet won his heart. She would run out and greet him, following him around, sitting down next to him as he sat on the back porch eating the snack that the mother would always give him. She would do that every week, then one week she didn't.

Logan still remembers James running to his house crying (the only time he has ever seen him crying actually) talking about Lily and being offered a ham sandwich. James cried into Logan's arms that night. Thinking back on it, Logan couldn't help but smile, as much as it broke his heart to see his friend like that in his mind.

Logan looked back to his friend, stepping next to James and grabbing the newly seasoned stuffing, turning to the turkey in the pan. Over the next hour, Carlos and Kendall had come downstairs. Kendall got Katie and entertained her while Carlos helped out. He took over the vegetables, while James finished the potatoes and did the gravy, and Logan did the turkey. Currently Carlos was walking over to watch the beginning of the Macy's parade with Kendall and Katie, having just finished the squash and Mrs. Knight was doing the dessert. That left James and Logan to butter the top of the rolls. They sat there at the counter, two butter knives, a tub of margarine and two dozen buns. The two were laughing about the groups obvious addiction to pastries.

"So Logan, how do you like your… buns buttered?" he asked, his eyebrow quirked. Logan's eyebrows shot up, causing James to double over in laughter. Logan laughed too, before sobering up, watching his friend laugh.

'Damn him' Logan thought. They were having such a great time and then he had to say that and ruin it. James looked back up to him and Logan quickly smiled.

Mrs. Knight had set the bowl she had used for the batter for the chocolate pie in front of the boys. James reached forward and stuck his finger in, pulling some back and licking it off his finger. Logan could barely look at him, but he had to when he felt a finger on his lips. He looked over to see James with a smile on his face. He licked his lips, the chocolate James had placed there gracing his tongue. He sat still for a second before reaching forward and coating three fingers with chocolate before smearing it across James' face. James looked shocked and almost upset, but smiled and retaliated before Mrs. Knight cleared her throat, shaking her head. Logan wasn't sure why he had done it, he almost felt mad at James for putting his hands on his lip, but then again, he kinda just wanted to play around with James. The two made their way into the bathroom to clean up.

They let the food slowly cook as they went to watch the Macy's Parade that they had DVR'd. Every year they watched the parade together. Their families had literally become one big extended family. Even though they had their own families and holidays, they always found time for one another. Not only were the four boys friends, but the other siblings in the families were friends, as were the parents. They all went to the Knight's Thanksgiving morning to watch the parade, they all went to the Garcia's on the fourth of July, the Mitchell's had a wonderful Easter egg hunt organized for the hospital that they all helped with and The Diamonds always had the most amazing New Year's party every year.

Eventually they all sat down to a wonderful dinner together. They had decided to stay in LA for Thanksgiving and go home for Christmas. Logan was slightly sad, not being able to see his family, but he had talked to them prior to eating so it was alright. He cut into the turkey on his plate, smiling to James as he set half a bun next to his plate. He and James always shared rolls. They always kept the buns in a covered bowl so they were super hot so James or Logan would cut one in half, butter both sides, and hand the other half to the other. It was just another thing that Logan thought about when he would find himself thinking about the gorgeous boy sitting next to him.

After dinner, they all went over to the couch, stuffed from the amazing meal. They turned on the dog show, another thing they always watched right after the parade. James settled into the corner of the couch, pulling Carlos and Logan down with him. Logan laying perpendicular to James, leaning his back against his shoulder. Carlos leaned back against both and smiled up to them before turning back and awing at the dogs on the screen. Logan couldn't help but smile at his adorable friend. He felt a twinge of hatred toward him for being so close to James but let it pass. For now…

_Two weeks later_

"GET OUT" Logan yelled. Carlos frowned and ran out, James shaking his head and following him out as well.

Logan threw his phone down on the bed. He was so mad, but given a few minutes he was starting to feel bad. He hadn't meant to be so rude. He hadn't meant to cause that look of hurt on his friends face, or that look of disappointment on his James' face… HIS James, pfft, yeah right!

It all started when he had gotten home to find Carlos, James and one Lucy Hale in his room. He had been with Camille at the mall, looking to pick up Supernatural and Criminal Minds on DVD. He had been in a good mood but when he went into his room he found Lucy and James standing very close.

"_But, I can't , I just…" Lucy said looking down to the script in her hand. James had been given a small guest starring role on ABC Family's Pretty Little Liars as a guy who was interested in Aria, played by Lucy. Carlos was sitting on the bed watching the two. _

"_Why not, I mean, I don't see why you can't… just…" he said, leaning in. Logan wasn't sure why at that time, but he pushed the door all the way open at that point, pretending not to have known what was going on, then plastering a shocked look on his face. _

"_Hey guys I… oh, sorry, um what's going on" he asked dumbly. James sighed a bit, smiling anyway, Lucy laughing a bit as Carlos grumbled. _

"_We were just practicing Logie" James said, "we were gonna run lines downstairs but mama k was vacuuming" he finished. _

"_Well I have to go anyway" Lucy said, gathering her coat, "gotta meet David for coffee. See you at the set on Monday, remember to be there by 7 and you can bring the guys of you want, maybe I could even talk them into using them as background" she finished. She leaned up to kiss James on the cheek, causing Logan to grit his teeth. _

"_See you later ," she laughed, giving Carlos a ruffle of the hair "nice to see you Logan" holding out her hand. Logan reluctantly shook it, wanting to be nice but having a sudden feeling of hatred toward her. James walked her out, leaving Logan alone with Carlos for a few minutes. _

"_He is so lucky" Carlos said._

"_Why," Logan questioned._

"_Because he gets to be on Pretty Little Liars, I mean it's a great show" Carlos said. Logan smiled a bit. It was a pretty good show, he had to admit. _

"_So, that makes him talented not lucky" Logan stated_

"_Yeah but he also gets to kiss Lucy" Carlos said. Logan tensed up. _

"_So, it's just acting, not like they kiss a lot" Logan said, a little louder than he meant._

"_Yeah but it's a really hot kiss and you know how a lot of those on screen kisses turn to off screen romances, and I mean Logan, like you wouldn't want to be with her, I mean…"_

"_CARLOS, that is how rumors get started, knock it off" Logan said, turning sharply to his friend. Carlos leaned back, still sitting on Logan's bed, as Logan strode over to him. He pulled his legs up under him to get up onto his knees, effectively unmaking his bed. _

"_Damnit Carlos, what are you doing, messing up my bed, get off of it" he said, pulling on Carlos' sleeve. Carlos got off, accidentally stepping on a CD case that had been knocked onto the floor in his haste to get off. Logan fumed, turning as Carlos backed up, knocking over the garbage can as James made his way back into the room._

"_GET OUT"_

A little while later Logan found James and Carlos sitting on the couch watching WWE Smackdown, cheering on Edge and Christian. Logan watched both the show and the guys from a distance. Once a commercial came on he made his way over next to them. He sat between the two, putting an arm on Carlos' arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry" she said, smiling when Carlos smiled at him, "I just had a long day and when you were saying what you were saying I thought back to what happened with Kendall and Jo, how publicity can stir up rumors. And then you messed up my bed and al that but I mean I should know by now you tend to break things" he laughed. Carlos smiled as well.

"So you forgive me" Logan asked, to which Carlos nodded and wrapped his arms around his friend. He smiled and leaned back to watch Smackdown, cheering when Edge and Christian won. Logan smiled as well, looking over to James, surprised to see only a slight smile on his face. He loved the two wrestlers, why wasn't he more happy.

"Hey, you alright" he asked. James just stared ahead for a minute, finally turning to Logan, his jaw set.

"So you apologize to him and think it's alright" he said under his breath so Carlos couldn't hear, not that he could, he was cheering as the diva's were entering the ring on the screen. Logan was confused.

"Uhm…" he started, only to be cut off.

"The answer would be no, he could forgive you for murder in a second. Why the hell were you so mean to him for something so trivial" James hissed.

"I- uh…" he couldn't answer. He didn't really know. Actually he did know but he couldn't tell him, "I was just stressed and took it out on him, and I was worried about you and if you were to go out with her, especially because she is dating that David, and…"

"Woah" he said, "first of all, I don't plan on dating her, and even if I did, THAT David happens to be David Henrie, her ex, who she is friends with, so it wouldn't be like Jo and Kendall anyway, just… Logan, I appreciate it but I can handle myself and you shouldn't have taken it out on him" he finished, sighing. Logan deflated a bit until he felt an arm around his shoulder. He smiled and hugged James back. They finished watching Smackdown, laughing when halfway through Kendall came rushing in, upset that he had missed half of it.

That next Monday they all went to the set and watched rehearsal and filming of the show. Lucy, true to her word, had not only talked the casting director into casting the boys as background actors, but the Jennifer's, Camille and Barnett as well. She and the other girls had spent the Saturday before at the Palm woods and become friends with them. Currently, they were sitting in a cafeteria set, the Jennifer's and Camille sitting in a table behind the main character's, and the boys sitting at a table next to that with Barnett sitting on the table, guitar on his leg, strumming lightly. James was standing off to the side, and on cue he would walk into the scene as Aria stood up, knocking into him, making him drop his sports drink. Then he would ask her out on a date. The boys and girls in the back were to just talk and laugh and generally act like teenagers. The scene went well and they all were to go on a break before the party scene, but Logan was slightly upset. See while they were gone, James and Aria were to do their scene. Logan was torn, see he didn't want it to happen but he also didn't want to see it. He made a quick decision though.

"Hey James" he said, stepping next to James as they were putting a bit of powder on his nose to cover any shine. Logan smirked, knowing that was all they would have to put on him, he was so beautiful.

"Yeah," James asked, smiling to the make-up woman before turning to his friend.

"I'm not very hungry and I kinda wanna see what it's like filming from behind the camera so would you mind if I stayed to watch this scene" he asked. James nodded and said it was alright with him if it was alright with the director.

Half an hour later he was standing between the A.D and P.A, staring at the monitor, as James kissed Lucy. He had heard what Kendall had done when he went to set with Jo and wouldn't do that because he would rather be there, plus he would rather it be over quickly. Luckily they only needed three takes. Actually they really only needed one but the rule is to always get an extra and if it is an easy enough scene, another for good measure. The rest of the day went great and Logan felt great about it.

Over the past few months he had been feeling weird… things. But this past month they had, not so much subsided but lessened. He thanked God that they had.

Thinking back to that December, he couldn't believe how naïve he had been, thinking his feelings had subsided. As he inched toward a sleeping James, he knew that it was just that it was just the calm before the storm. That those few weeks, late November, early December, had been the eye of the storm, calm and serene, and he remembered when that other wall of the storm had hit. Yes there was some debris just prior to it, some wind around Christmas but it was nothing compared to that day…

New Years.

A few notes:

The Macy's Parade here in New York is at 9 am and live so in LA if it were on live it would be on at 5am so I don't know if it is on live or if they put it on at 9.

The dog show after is the Purina Dog Show they play after every year, I am guessing it would still be on in LA as well

Supernatural and Criminal Minds are shows

Lucy Hale plays Aria on PLL and dated David Henrie from Wizards of Waverly Place in the past

WWE Smackdown is a wrestling show on Fridays at 8pm, yes Edge and Christian are my favorites and Divas are the female wrestlers

A.D is Assistant Director and P.A is Production Assistant (or if you are an actual part of the film community like me, you know, they are really helper monkeys who are taken advantage of, thankfully I never had to do that because I didn't get in by going to LA chasing dreams but went to film school which gave me a leg up, which I suggest if you are looking to go into film)


	4. Home and a thought

**Single White Band Mate Ch. 4**

**Took me a while to type this, my hand is in a splint and that makes it both hard and painful to type but here it is.**

**Yet again, I do not own Big Time Rush, or any of the boys **

**AN: I was gonna add New Years into this but this chapter ran away from me so it is in the next chapter**

_December 24th_

The plane landed in Minnesota with a shudder. Unlike LA, there was an excess of snow and ice on the ground. The snow was falling from the sky almost at a stand still, as if they were standing in a snow globe as it was settling. The air smelled crisp and clean, it made you want to stand outside and just breath it in. Everyone had their coats pulled tight around them, scarves around their necks, boots on their feet and hats on their heads. Their breaths mingled in their air in front of them as they stepped out to the limo Gustavo had graciously told them he would send to take them from the airport to their places. The boys helped pile the presents into the trunk while Mrs. K and Katie jumped in to get warm, having worn dresses.

The police department was having their annual holiday dance that they were going to. It was 6pm and the party was at 8, so they had an hour and a half to get the presents, luggage and boys dropped off at their respective homes. Luckily it wasn't all that hard. Carlos lived across the street and a block down from Kendall. Logan lived on the corner of the street behind theirs and a cross street, a block and a half down from Carlos. That cross street went past Logan's street to a dead end and had two slightly larger houses on it, one being James', which the boys always loved because that meant they could go into the woods next to his house.

The limo suddenly pulled to a stop outside the Knight's place. All the boys got out to help take the stuff into the house. They walked back to the limo, giving Mrs. K and Katie each a kiss on the cheek. The next stop was Carlos' place and again they all helped, mostly because Carlos had the most presents, seeing as though his family was so big. Finally, after being attacked by Mrs. Garcia kisses and being told they need to eat, James and Logan made their way back to the limo.

"So, happy to be home" James asked.

"Yeah, Christmas is just so much better with snow and family" Logan said, smiling at James. He wanted to add 'and you' to it, but didn't. They finally pulled up to Logan's house. James helped Logan get his stuff out. He didn't have a lot, only having two siblings, a brother and sister, both older. James told the driver just to leave, that he would walk home. He only had two bags, one with his presents from each of the guys and Mrs. K and the ones for his parents and one with some of his things like his toothbrush, laptop, cell charger, and a few other odds and ends. He had so many clothes that he had a full wardrobe both at home and in LA, plus he had some hair products still at home. He helped Logan get his things in the door, and almost as soon as they were in they were both enveloped in hugs by his mother.

"Oh boys, I am so glad to see you" she said. James set his bags by the door as Mrs. Mitchell pulled them toward the kitchen. As they walked in, Logan's older sister Veronica stood from the counter. Logan ran and hugged her. They hadn't seen each other in a while. She moved to Florida to be with her fiancé who was a trainer for FCW. She had decided to follow in her mother's footsteps and became an editor for a newspaper down there once she graduated from college. James gave her a hug after she pulled away from Logan.

"Your father is still at the hospital, but should be done in about an hour," she said, "but, his car is at the shop so while your sister picks up Todd from the airport, I will get him, so why don't you get settled in sweetheart" she finished.

Logan smiled and the two boys made their way upstairs. James plopped down onto the bed as soon as they were in the room.

"Comfy" Logan questioned. James nodded, laughing a bit. Logan set the presents by the door, planning to take them down later, as he took a few essentials out.

Logan looked over to James. He was spread across his bed, looking around.

"I have missed this room" he said. He had missed the whole town really. Logan chuckled, agreeing. He put a few things in the bedside table and was about to walk away when he felt a hand on his. He looked at James, who pulled him toward himself.

"Come lay down" he said, pulling Logan down on his bed to stare up at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. The last time they shared a bed was at James' house about two years ago.

Logan had been at the Diamonds house, hanging out when a sudden freak electrical storm hit. James' mom had been on the phone with a distributor in Paris about getting the clothes she had designed into their store when all the power went out. She went up to see the boys with a cordless radio, telling them that they were saying people shouldn't go outside. Logan text his mother, hoping it went through. The two went down to see James' father, who was painting by candlelight. He hand painted posters for films. James had been almost sucked into wanting to be part of showbiz, his fathers paintings being used not only for movie posters but in actual movies, and his mothers clothing line being worn by stars on and off camera, and sold all over the world. Looking back now, Logan guessed he learned to stay, mostly, grounded through them. The two spent the rest of the night playing board games, eating snacks and just talking. They became so close that night.

"Logan?" James questioned. Logan looked over to James, who apparently had been trying to get his attention. He was very close to his face, so close in fact, that he could feel his breath on his lips. He looked into those big beautiful eyes of James' and smiled. He felt the sudden urge to grab the back of James' head as hard as he could and kiss him until his lips bled, then lick the blood from those perfect lips.

"Uh," Logan started, looking back to the ceiling.

"I said I should probably get to my house, do you wanna come with me, I hear my dad has a poster for a super secret movie under production right now" James said, sitting up and pulling Logan with him. Logan laughed as he was pulled downstairs.

"Hey mom, I'm going to James' for a bit, I'll be back by the time dad is home" he said, coat in hand as James pulled him out the door.

The two walked up to the door of the Diamonds' house, Logan carrying the smaller of James' bags. They walked in the front door to see James mom standing there looking beautiful as ever in a long white dress, looking at the mail. She dropped it to the floor when she saw the two.

"Oh, Jamie, I was waiting for you" she said, pulling him into a hug. She hugged Logan as well, calling for her husband. "I guess I got ready a bit early, he hasn't even started yet" she laughed.

The three talked as they made their way to James' fathers studio. Mrs. Diamond kissed hr husband on the cheek before walking out as not to get any paint on her dress. Logan smiled, he knew his parents were in love but his mother was always so busy editing and his father was always so busy at the hospital, which is the same way with Carlos' parents, what with his father being a cop and his mother running a childcare service in the house. Then there were Kendall's parents who separated just a couple years ago. Mr. Knight traveled so much with the software company where he worked in that they just fell out of love. They were still friends and she had even kept his last name. But the Diamonds did everything together, they were the perfect married couple. He looked over at James, wondering if he would be as good a husband as his father to some woman someday. He guessed so, James was just like his father. He felt a sudden pang of sadness but brushed it off.

"Wow dad, what is that" James asked. Logan looked at the poster before him and held back a gasp. It was super surreal, the mix of color, dimension and lines all on one canvas.

"Well, can you guys keep a secret" he asked, smiling as the boys nodded and got closer.

"It's for the movie Extraction, it's a sequel to Inception" he said. The boys gasped and smiled, they had loved that movie. They looked back to the poster and could see the abstract faces of two of the actors, Joseph Gordon Levitt and Ellen Page.

"It's only one of the posters, I have to make another with two of the other supporting actors and one with Leo" he finished, turning around to finish with the color he was using before packing up and heading upstairs.

The boys stuck around downstairs for a few minutes before taking the non-present bag upstairs to James' room. There was a separate set of stairs going up to his room off of the main staircase. They entered and James pushed up the light fader, illuminating the room. The boys tooled around the room for a while, Mrs. Diamond even bringing up some white chocolate cocoa a few minutes later, until James called Logan over to the picture window.

"The snow is beautiful" James said. Logan had to agree. They stood there watching the white flurries falling and sipping on the warm beverage. James looked over to Logan, chuckling a bit and reaching a hand over toward him.

"You got some whipped cream on your lip" he said, brushing it away. Logan smiled as James looked back toward the window. Logan kept his eyes on the taller teen. A sudden feeling came over him that, this time, he didn't push away as he set his head on his friends shoulder. James looked to the top of the smart boys head, chuckling a bit. Anyone else may have found it weird but James and Logan had always been physically comfortable together, you could even call it a bromance.

After they finished their cocoa, Logan decided to head home and not too long after that, everyone was at the dance. Everyone was dressed nicely and al the families were together, minus Logan's older brother, who was coming in from Brown University the next morning. Unfortunately for anyone who didn't like kids, that meant the Garcia's were there. Carlos' older brother and sister, twin 11 year old brother and sister, and 3 year old brother plus the two toddlers Mrs. Garcia watches whose parents asked if they could watch them that night. Luckily they were generally well behaved, at least the older ones were, as were the little ones. It was actually his 11 year old brother who caused the problems, he was a very loud kid.

Logan found James later on out on the balcony with his older sister, her fiancé Todd, the three eldest Garcia's, Kendall and two girls.

"Logan, we were wondering where you got to" Carlos said. He had been trying for about 10 minutes to decide which kind of punch he wanted between the ridiculous amount of 11 different kinds. They all talked, joked and had fun. He later found out the others were Carlos' brother's girlfriend and his sisters girlfriend. Yes, that's right, Carlos' older sister was gay. The family really had no problem with it, after all his grandfather had been gay. He found himself talking to her later on.

He found out that they had met on the swimming team in her Sophomore year of college. She said that she hadn't even realized that she liked women until she met Sara.

"Logan, why are you asking me all of this" she questioned, a smirk on her face. Truthfully she had seen him watching James in the same way she had watched Sara. Most people, unless they know you are gay, do not suspect it's because of an attraction so anyone else who had seen it may have just thought it was friendly. But Gabrielle, she had known these two boys like little brothers since her own little brother dragged the two home when he was 5.

"What, I was just, I mean I was curious" he said.

"Are you sure" she asked, quirking an eyebrow and nodding toward James who was leaning against the wall of the balcony overlooking the pond of the country club they were at, talking to Veronica, as well Carlos' brother Andres and his girlfriend Sienna. Logan looked back to Gabrielle.

"Gaby, please…" he started, only to have her put up a hand and smile at him. She hugged him and walked over to Sara, but not before nodding to Logan to go talk to James.

Logan sighed. He couldn't, he didn't even know what he would say, he didn't even know what he was feeling. He was suddenly filled with anger and passion at the same time. He turned toward James and couldn't stop himself. He stomped toward him, unsure of what he wanted. James saw him coming and smiled at the boy. That rush of anger overpowered, seeing how everyone loved being around him, nobody should have him but Logan. Logan reached him and pushed against him with all of his force. It was almost in slow motion as the smile turned to a look of fear mixed with almost a look of betrayal as to why his best friend would do this. James' punch hit the ground, splattering the legs of Logan, Veronica, Andres and Sienna. James arms reached out toward Logan and though the back of his mind was screaming for him to reach out, he couldn't move his arms. James suddenly disappeared as Logan heard shuffling and screaming all around. Sienna grabbed onto Andres who just backed away from Logan, Kendall and Carlos ran over, yelling incomprehensible, Gabby and Sara ran to the edge, looking over and gasping, Todd ran over to grab Veronica, who just stared at her brother, tears staining her face. Logan slowly peered over the edge to see the perfect James Diamond, broken on the granite tiles below, right next to the pond, blood flowing slowly through the cracks, into the water. He wasn't so perfect anymore, couldn't cloud Logan's mind anymore. All of a sudden Mrs. Diamond was next to him, screaming as she peered down at her baby, her only baby. Mr. Diamond tried pulling her back against him but she just collapsed in his arms. Everyone was suddenly crowding around and Logan found himself backed against the wall, his sister still staring at him from the edge of the balcony. He ran.

Logan heard a scream and was jolted out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Andres pick Sienna up and spin her around, James next to them, laughing, a beautiful smile on his face. He looked over and saw Logan looking at him and smiled to the shorter boy. Logan smiled back and turned around. He was still in the spot that Gabby had left him. Logan looked down at his hands, wondering how, even in his mind, he could do that. Logan was scared. He had had dreams before about hurting his dad once when he missed not only his older brothers early graduation party, but Valentine's day because of his job, and hurting his mother in the process. But his father had done something to make him dream that. People say dreams are sometimes an overactive account of what you want to do in real life. He would never want to hurt his dad, or to be more specific to the dream, push him in a garbage truck and have him dumped into a pile of garbage, only to have him tumble down the mountain of trash.

But he would never want to hurt James and it scared him to think that he would think of doing it. He had to leave. He went over and told his sister that he wasn't feeling well and she said he could take her car, that they would just ride home with their parents. He said goodbye to everyone and went home, climbing in bed once he got there, hoping everything would be better tomorrow.

James dialed his cell and pressed talk. He smiled when a groggy voice answered on the other side.

"Hey Logie" he said. Logan shot up, seeing that it was in fact morning.

"Hey" he answered. After thinking about it last night, he realized that maybe he was just over thinking everything with James, and that maybe he should just relax and everything would be fine.

"You left pretty quickly last night, you okay" he asked. Logan answered with a yes and after a few minutes of talking, they hung up and went to unwrap their presents.

They all got a great haul and, as they did every Christmas, they stayed in their PJ's. eventually they all threw on boots and coats and went house hopping for the rest of the day, starting at Kendall's house, then Carlos', then Logan's, where they finally got to see his brother for a while, and then finally, James' house. While there, they conference called Kelly and Gustavo to wish them a Merry Christmas. Earlier, they had done the same with Camille, Barnett and Stephanie. They also called Jo but Kendall had ended up taking it off conference a few minutes through and talking to her himself. Just after 8 pm, the three boys were leaving the Diamond house. Kendall and Carlos ran out and started throwing snowballs, but Logan hung back to wish James a Merry Christmas. He hugged him and James gave him a genuine hug in return. They broke apart and Logan followed the boys away from the house, a smile on his face.

**So regarding the houses, I know we have only seen Kendall and James' but with Kendall's we have seen some surrounding houses, and with James we have only really seen a close up and then enough to know that there is a house directly across the street. So I just placed Carlos and Logan. I also decided not to put them like right on the same street or next to each other because really, how likely is that, especially seeing the difference in size between Kendall and James' houses (James' was rather large in comparison to Kendall's (not that Kendall's is small lol) So in essence they all live within a five block radius of one another. **

**Also, I made up Mrs. Mitchell, Mrs. Garcia, the Diamonds and Mr. Knight's occupation's, and the boys' siblings (and obviously, James is an only child) **


	5. Party fun

**Single White Band Mate Ch. 5**

**Very sorry about the delay but I still have the splint on and I was busy with a party for my mom and then plans for my own birthday tomorrow (going to TNA =D Not as great as WWE but close) **

**Again, I do not own Big Time Rush, for if I did there would be so much less in-continuity in the episodes (no offense to the director's and that, it happens but I would nitpick about it, then again I am a bit OCD)**

Logan backed off and sat on the edge of his bed, still watching James. He thought back to the previous holiday season when they were back home. He knew that being back home had been a major contributing factor to his feelings today. He sighed, thinking back on the biggest clue that things had changed.

_December 31__st_

James opened the door, greeting a few more people into his house. It was the Diamonds annual New Year's party. It was a semi-formal affair, men and women walking around in nice shirts and pants and cocktail dresses with drinks and snacks in their hands. There were Chinese lanterns and lights strung everywhere, confetti and streamers littered the ground and tables as people walked around with party hats, new years glasses and other party trinkets. Music blared from the speakers as Dick Clark's New Years Rockin' Eve played on the big screen.

The other boys had been at the house since the early afternoon, helping set up as usual. Their families and friends started showing up around 6pm, the kids playing the games that had been set up in the foyer.

James had been his usual social butterfly, walking around, flirting and having fun. Carlos followed him around like a puppy, as was usual at any party. The two knew that where the other was, that's where the party was. At least he had a reason to follow him around though, Logan followed from a distance, keeping an eye on the tall pretty boy. He walked by Kendall who had his arm around Jo. She had flown out to see her boyfriend, and had brought Camille along as well. Logan liked spending time with Camille, she was a great friend, even though he knew she still had feelings for him. He tried to ignore that and she seemed not to want to push anything. They were currently sitting on two barstools, watching the TV while sipping on the champagne they had been given. The teens had been allowed a few drinks as long as they didn't go overboard. Logan, however, didn't quite heed that and snuck a few more than was allowed. He had to get his mind off of things, like the fact that he had been watching James talking with a girl in the corner for about 10 minutes out of the corner of his eye.

"So what do you think?" he heard. He turned to his left to look at Camille.

"Uh, what…" he asked.

"I said, when we get back to LA we should go check out the new nature habitat they finished building" she said. Logan nodded, legitimately excited to see it.

His head snapped toward the door of the room as he saw James walk out of the room. Surprisingly, the girl was not following. It was 11:45 pm and he was surprised he wasn't snuggled up with her, waiting to kiss her at midnight. He remembered last New Year's when he had actually had a girl on each arm and got two kisses that night.

"Um, excuse me Cam, I'll be right back" he said, getting up to follow his friend. He looked all over, finding Kendall wrapped around Jo, or vice versa, and Carlos talking to Jenny Tinkler, who had also made her way home for the holidays.

After about five minutes, he still hadn't found James. He sighed and made his way into James' fathers studio. It was basically an enclosed back porch, picture windows all around. Logan stared out at the thin blanket of snow that was over the backyard. He kept the light off so he could see without a glare. The room was bathed in a blue light from the moon. He looked down at his watch to see that it was 11:56. He thought about going back out when he heard the door open behind him.

"Logan?" His head turned to see the man he had been searching for.

"Hey, um, why aren't you out there" Logan questioned as James stood in the doorway.

"I was about to back out but I saw the door opened a bit" he answered.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I know I shouldn't be in here but…" he started, only for James to say it was alright, that he was one of the few allowed. James beckoned to Logan to follow but Logan just turned back to the windows. "It's nice to see snow" he said.

James raised an eyebrow, stepping in the room and letting the door close behind him. He stepped up behind Logan.

"What's wrong Logie" he asked. The shorter boy just shook his head lightly, sighing as he did so. James stepped up behind his friend, rested his arms on Logan's shoulders. Logan couldn't help but lean back a bit. After a few seconds, Logan replied, saying he just missed home sometimes.

The two stepped back to look at Mr. Diamonds poster, seeing that he was working on two, the Extraction poster and one for what looked like a romantic movie. Logan looked at the couple entwined around one another and looked toward James, who looked back and smiled.

Suddenly the two heard voices outside counting down. They were on 5 when James looked at his watch.

"Oh no, it's almost midnight" he said. By the time Logan looked at his watch, the clock struck midnight. "Well, happy New Year Loge's" James said. Logan nodded, saying the same back.

"Sorry you were stuck in here with me" Logan said.

"It's ok, it's just a New Year, plus I had fun" James said, "only, this is the first year in a while I didn't get a kiss at midnight" he laughed. Logan's smile faded as he stared up at James. James had looked away toward the door. When he looked back Logan was inches away and staring at him, at least at first, until suddenly he was against him, the shorter boys lips against his own. James' eyes shot open wider than discs as Logan pulled away, blushing.

"I um, well I thought you shouldn't, ya know, break the tradition, I mean it is still 12:00" Logan stuttered, afraid to look at James. Suddenly he heard a chuckle and looked up to see his friend smiling.

"Gee thanks Logan" he said, laughing a bit and wrapping an arm around the smart boy. Logan laughed nervously as James steered him out of the room and back to the party.

The rest of the night, Logan had an embarrassed smile plastered on his face. Even later that night, when almost everyone had left, he couldn't help but smile and blush all at the same time whenever he looked at James. He was about to head out with his parents when he decided to say goodbye to James. He asked around and found Carlos had seen him going around the corner of the house a few minutes prior. Logan hopped over and rounded the corner, stopping in his tracks.

James was indeed standing there, his arms, and lips, wrapped around the girl he had been chatting up earlier. Logan felt like somebody had punched him, hard, in the chest. He turned back around, walking away quickly, headed to his house.

He made his way swiftly through the front door, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. He sighed and slowly made his way up to his room. He sat on his bed and sighed again, running his hands down his face.

"Why am I so upset" he questioned.

Over the next few days, Logan tried to act like everything was normal. He had even started forgetting about it until his mother asked him to go to the market. It was there he saw her, a basket full of groceries. He kept his eyes on her, along the way picking up what he needed. They both got up to the checkout about the same time and Logan made sure he got done first. He pulled out the knife from the Swiss army knife he had on his key ring. He pretended to be looking at the magazine rack as she made her way to the door. That is where he caught up to her, making his way past her, digging the knife into one of her bags. He walked away, grinning when, after a few steps, he heard a crash. He turned around enough to see jars broken on the ground and a 6 pack of soda, many of them broken open and spraying around the ground, soaking her feet. He chuckled as he made his way to his car.

The boys went back to LA a week later and Logan has felt himself becoming closer to James. He thought it was because of what he did to that slut James had kissed. It made him feel better thinking of what he did, plus with her back in Minnesota there was nobody to stand in the way of his friendship.

Or so he thought…


	6. Day of Love?

**Single White Band Mate Ch. 6**

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I was gonna post Saturday and Sunday but I got sucked into plans with people and then basically passed out last night after reading my emails. So I will post today and likely tomorrow (unless this stomach ache is the stomach bug my sister had and not just a stomach ache)**

_February 14__th_

Logan was sitting on the couch beside Carlos watching Supernatural reruns when a box of chocolates landed in his lap, another box landing in Carlos' lap a second later.

"Happy Valentine's Day guys" came a voice behind them. He turned around to see James standing behind them, a smile on his face and already dressed. Kendall made to walk around James but stopped short when the third box of chocolates were thrust against his chest.

"Um, is this your way of asking us to be your valentine's because I kinda planned on being Jo's" Kendall said, looking down at the box with a smile.

"No," James laughed, "I just got a box of these yesterday and they were literally THE BEST chocolate I have ever tasted" he finished, popping one from his own box into his mouth. Logan looked over to see Carlos already munching down on his box.

"Oh wow" he said between pieces, "these are amazing" smiling when James nodded before walking over to the smaller boy, closing the box.

"Yeah Carlos, but they are very rich and you should really only eat one or two a day" he said, laughing when he saw the Latino had already scarfed down three. Carlos reluctantly nodded. Logan smiled up at James and turned to his own box. They were Gertrude Hawk Truffles, so Logan had a feeling they would be good, Gertrude Hawk chocolate was usually the best. He popped one in his mouth and sure enough, it was the best piece of chocolate he had ever tasted.

"Where're you going" Logan heard Kendall ask. He turned to see James walking toward the door.

"Going to find a lonely girl to take out, for some reason they are just so willing to make out on Valentine's Day" he laughed.

Logan put the top back on his chocolate and sighed. He guessed he could ask Camille to hang out. He watched as James walked out of the apartment and got up to get dressed.

Almost an hour later, Logan was sitting in the lobby next to Camille, who was looking over a script for her upcoming guest appearance on Criminal Minds. She'd played the daughter of a women who was kidnapped. She put down the script and picked up the smoothie Logan had gotten her.

"Unfortunately I have a run through tonight but we could hang out until then" she said. Logan smiled, but was quickly distracted by a pair of arms around his shoulders from behind.

"You know you should sit next to the girl, not across from her" he heard whispered in his ear. He smiled and turned around to see James snickering. He hopped over the back of the couch, settling next to Logan.

"Hey Cam" he said to Camille. Logan knew that even though he and Camille had dated and were close that she and James had a special friendship. He had realized recently that it was because they were so much alike, almost like brother and sister. He couldn't help but laugh at the irony that he had fallen for a female James. He was snapped back to reality when he heard Camille explaining why she couldn't go out tonight.

"Oh, well don't worry" James said, throwing an arm over Logan's shoulder, "you can be my Valentine" he said, smiling. Logan rolled his eyes and asked if James wanted any of his smoothie. James took a sip before jumping up and saying he wanted Logan to try the new smoothie flavor from the café down the street. He ran out the door, leaving Logan smiling.

"Well, I have to go call my agent real quick and check my email, I will be back in about half an hour ok" she said. Logan nodded before looking back to his smoothie. He looked at the top of the straw, thinking about the fact that less than a minute before, James had his perfect lips around it. He took a sip of the smoothie, wishing he could taste James rather than the strawberry kiwi of the drink.

He had taken to wanting to share food with James recently. At first he wasn't sure why but then again, he didn't much care. He had taken to a lot of new things recently, like occasionally wearing James' clothes. James still didn't really know how often he was wearing them, mostly because a lot of the time, he would take an under shirt of his out of the hamper and put it on. It seems gross but he tended to go through at least two a day because he would wear one early in the day and if they went swimming, he would put a different one on afterwards. James always smelled so good he loved having his scent on him. Yes, the Cuda smelled good but he also had this natural scent, like when you go outside on a nice spring day and the air just smells crisp, no real discernable scent but its there. He had had that since Logan could remember. He was always the last one to get smelly or even sweaty, as if his perfection warded off sweat. Hell, he hardly ever got sick or hurt either. His thoughts were once again interrupted by an arm around him.

"Oh hey" he said, smiling up James. His smile faded, however, when he saw a girl standing behind James, holding an orange smoothie similar to the two in James' hands.

"They are the new mango freeze smoothies and they are so good" he said before sitting down opposite Logan. He introduced the girl as being Meghan, a girl he met in line at the café. Logan inwardly sighed, of course he met a girl in a line. He could get shot and run over by a car and somehow get a date with a female EMT.

"Well, Meghan, why don't you talk to Logan for a few minutes, I will be right back" James said before walking over to the elevator. He smiled and waved from there before stepping on. Logan turned back to the girl, a smile planted on his face. He had an idea.

"So, you met James at the café huh" he asked, smiling when she nodded. He moved over to sit next to her.

"I just can't believe someone as pretty as you agreed to go out with him, considering…" he said, the gears working in his mind.

"Considering what?" she asked

"Well, you know… he did tell you right" he said, continuing when she said no, "Well, he and his girlfriend are kinda on a break and he is trying to make her jealous so she will take him back because he loves her so much" he finished.

"What… I can't believe that! He seemed so… sweet" she said.

"Well he is, I don't think he wants to hurt you, he is just so blinded by love that he doesn't realize it's wrong" he stated. She seemed to soften at this as Logan placed his hand atop the girls.

"Thank you Logan" she said, standing up as Logan walked her to the doors. James stepped off the elevator just in time to see her pulling back from a hug and giving Logan a kiss. He stood still for a moment, confused, before trotting over, just as she walked out.

"Meg.." he yelled after her, stopping to look at Logan with a 'what the fuck' look on his face.

"So you are just kissing my dates then, what the hell Logan" he said, turning to see Meghan no longer in the pool area.

Logan grimaced, not having planned on getting caught. He was hoping she would be gone by the time James got back down and he would just say she left and talk James into spending the night with him.

"I, uh… no she kissed me. She said she wasn't one to date only one guy" he quickly threw out, "I told her she should go, that you deserved a better date and walked her to the doors but she turned and kissed me again" he said.

James seemed to accept it and walked toward the elevators.

"Well I guess that leaves just us then, since Carlos just told me one of the Jennifer's asked him to accompany her to a party when her date cancelled last minute" he said, laughing as he remembered how excited the boy had been. Logan was just about to suggest they hang out when James shot up and grabbed his hand. At first Logan was excited until he pulled him outside and toward the street. He found himself face to face with two girls who had been walking by the hotel.

"Hey," said James, "I saw two walking by and wondered why you were not out with your boyfriends on this lovely Valentine's Day" he said. Turns out the girls didn't have boyfriends, but Logan had a feeling James knew that, it was almost like he had a single lady sonar built into that pretty little head of his. Before he knew what was happening, he was going on a double date later that night to dinner and fun at a place called Karaoke-Dokie.

Logan was steamed inside.

"I don't know what to wear" he said to James. They were upstairs getting ready for their date in a half an hour. James turned around and looked at Logan before disappearing into the closet, emerging a minute later with a grey button up.

"You look great in grey" James said, helping Logan roll up the much to long sleeves once it was on. Logan couldn't help but smile at the fact that James had said he looked good. Logan looked toward James as he worked on his left sleeve and noted that he was inches from his face. Logan leaned forward slightly, unable to resist taking in his scent. James smelled faintly of fruit. He closed his eyes, only opening when James' hands stilled. He looked to James to see his eyes on him, a confused look gracing them.

"I was just… nervous about tonight" he said. James stood and put his hands on Logan's shoulders.

"Logan, you shouldn't be nervous. Trish was really into you, I could tell, and she is smoking" he said. Logan had to agree, both girls were gorgeous. They both had striking features and while James' date was tall and modelesque with long ruby red hair, his date was shorter and a bit more curvy, with platinum blonde hair.

"Besides" James continued, "you aren't exactly a dog either… unless you ask Gustavo but that is a different story" he laughed. The two finished getting ready and walked out of the Palm Woods, meeting the girls at their apartment a few blocks away.

"Hey Lita" James said, wrapping an arm around his date and kissing her cheek. Logan nodded to Trish, putting a hand on the small of her back to guide her in the direction they were walking.

The club was about ten blocks away so they walked back to the Palm Woods and got the car, now that Logan could drive. They got there about 7:30 and ordered food while listening to some of the people singing. Logan tried to keep a good conversation going with Trish but he couldn't really concentrate, especially considering James had his arm around Lita and was whispering in her ear. He actually liked Trish, she seemed like a great girl, they both did, but he couldn't help but resent them. He suddenly found himself grabbing James' arm. When James looked at him, confusion etched on his face, Logan had to think.

"I, uh, I want to sing something" he said, pulling James along.

"Be right back ladies" he laughed.

They got up to the DJ and James told Logan to pick. He chose "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. He knew James loved him. They stepped up to the mics and started. James and Logan would sing together, so fluid and perfect, and Logan would, unbeknownst to James, sing to him. It kinda broke his heart when James would occasionally turn and sing to Lita. Logan covered it by singing to Trish once in a while as well. When they finished, Logan gave James a one armed hug and smiled when it was returned. They made their way over to the table and the girls hugged them and told them they were great.

After that, the girls suggested they go to the teen club on that street and they agreed. On their way over, James pulled his arm from around Lita's shoulder and switched spots with Trish.

"Hey Logie, are you alright" he asked, throwing that arm over Logan.

"Yeah why" Logan questioned.

"Well, you just haven't seemed too into this date," he said, "do you feel bad about Camille" he asked.

"uh, YEAH, that's it" he said quickly.

"Well, you and Camille aren't really dating and, really, you can date other girls and Trish is perfect."

"Yeah I guess" Logan said finally.

They were interrupted by the girls saying they were at the club. They walked in and found a spot at the bar, Logan finally relaxing a bit, until two words ruined that.

"Wanna dance" he heard James ask. Lita agreed and they went out onto the dance floor. Logan turned and leaned against the bar, trying not to be obvious in watching James dance. Trish asked if he wanted to dance and he quickly said no. Trish looked a little taken aback and Logan sighed, telling her he just didn't care to dance at that moment. Trish seemingly accepted it and sat down, trying to start a conversation with Logan. Logan answered shortly, frowning as James and Lita danced.

Suddenly their song Boyfriend came on the speakers. Logan was momentarily surprised, until he saw that the DJ booth proudly displayed RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid on it. So Griffin was promoting them… wow. But he snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Lita wrap her arms around his neck, James' hands resting on her hips, and their foreheads pressed together. He set his drink on the bar so he didn't drop it in anger, and it was a good thing he did because a second later, their lips were pressed together just as their bodies had been.

"I'm leaving" Logan said suddenly. He went to walk away but heard a gasp behind him. He turned to see a sad Trish standing there.

"Do you wanna come with or stay and go with them" he said, slightly angry. Trish sighed.

"I think I will stay" she said shortly, walking toward the dance floor.

"Fine, tell him to call a cab" he said before storming out.

He jumped in the car and pulled away, seeing James in the mirror, stepping out and looking after him in bewilderment, the girls stepping out behind him, Lita's arm around a perplexed Trish. The last thing he saw was Lita grabbing James' hand and saying something to him. That made him press further down on the accelerator.

Two hours later, the bedroom door swung open. He expected James to slam in but he didn't, which worried him. Logan lay in his bed, his face turned to the wall. He looked at his phone, which was still in his hand.

12:52 am

He heard some scuffling and then nothing. He risked a glance behind him only to see James standing there, his phone in hand, sending a text, his jaw set in obvious annoyance. He put the phone in his pocket and raised his eyes to look at Logan.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was" he said, surprisingly calm. It scared Logan a little because he saw James angry sometimes and it wasn't pretty but only he and the unfortunate asshole who ended up on the floor had seen him beyond pissed and he remembered him being so seemingly calm and speaking so low you could hardly tell he was upset until you looked in his eyes. Right now it was too dark to tell whether he was truly pissed or not as pissed as he thought he'd be.

"WELL?"

Definitely mad, he never yelled when he was in that state of anger.

"I, uh, I just felt weird about being there and I asked her if she wanted to leave but she said no" he said, technically he was telling the truth.

"Well she said you were pissy and thanks to you we left and got some coffee and then I had to call a cab which took over half an hour to get there and then we had to stop by that ATM a block down because I spent all my money earlier tonight" he ranted on.

Logan felt bad, he hadn't thought about how his jealousy would affect James, and thinking back, he hadn't wanted to hurt the girls either.

"I am so sorry, I will pay you back and apologize to them, I just, I wasn't feeling the date and felt bad about spending the day with Camille and then as soon as she left, going out with another girl and… I guess I was stupid" Logan finished, secretly hoping to get James' sympathy. James had his good parts but one of his negatives was that he was too trusting and forgave his loved ones too easily. He remembered his uncle used to beat him when he would watch him and he always forgave him until the night Carlos had been at the Diamond house while Dave was watching James there and he tried to hit Carlos when he spilled his juice. Then James punched his uncle and ran with a crying Carlos to the Garcia home. James sighed and walked toward Logan's bed and told him he forgave him.

"Just please, if you ever want to leave somewhere, or not do something or whatever, just talk to me, we could have done something else or even called it a night. I like Lita but I love you man" he said.

Logan leaned up and hugged his best friend, raising his brows when James started rubbing his back.

"Is this my shirt" he asked.

Logan had, in fact, put on James' shirt that he had been wearing that morning before getting into bed.

"Yeah, well I went to pull my shirt from this morning out of the hamper and in the confusion over tonight, grabbed yours on accident" Logan explained quickly.

"Oh, ok" James replied, standing up and getting dressed for bed himself. Within ten minutes, he was in bed himself, wishing Logan a good night. Logan replied the same before turning over and burying his face in the sleeve, taking in the scent.

Logan kept his word and apologized the next day to the girls, actually hanging out with them at the pool. He reluctantly accepted Lita being on James' arm because Trish, who agreed to just stay friends with him, told him that they actually lived up in Northern California but came down for the winter. They were seventeen and had attended a performing arts school for stage. They had graduated the past November. They were going back home in April.

For the next couple weeks, Trish had become a very close friend, in the same way Camille and James were, and he also got closer to James in a way. He even started using some of his Cuda products, with James' permission.

Remembering that February now, he realized that was when he really started changing. That month was the beginning of his downward spiral. He almost wished James had noticed something then because by the time anyone did, it was too late.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, not sure how many people are reading because I know a lot of people do what some of my friends do and read without reviewing. I am not fishing for compliments, I just want to know how you guys are feeling about the story =D **

**Ps, yes James and Logan's dates were based on the WWE diva's Lita and Trish, and I loved them both but put James with Lita because A. if you watched WWE you know that Lita was taller and B. I feel James (show James) is more into darker haired girls and I get this feeling he would love red-heads, and no that is not just because I am one XD**


	7. New Becoming

**Single White Band Mate Ch. 7 **

**I would have had this up yesterday but I got distracted by the episode of Without A Trace with Kendall being on, then I had to eat and went to bed. Here it is though, enjoy! **

**AN: The story has, as I said, been 3rd**** person omniscient (which means third person but they know how the characters are feeling and such) but it has, in majority, focused on Logan (kinda like how the Harry Potter books basically stick to Harry's inner turmoil) but in this chapter, we will see how James is feeling about…things**

_Early March_

James woke up to someone rummaging through his closet. He would have been worried had he not seen the empty bed next to his own. He sighed and laid back down, a head popping around the door when it heard the sound.

"Oh hey," Logan said, a smile on his face as he pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Logan" James started, "say uh, why are you in my closet rather than your own" he asked. Logan replied that he had nothing to wear. Truth be told, James knew that Logan had taken a liking to his clothes. He wasn't sure why, he guessed maybe he finally realized that having a few dozen cardigans and polo's maybe wasn't the best fashion choice.

Then again, he also noticed a few other changes in Logan, like the fact that his hair was suddenly grown out, and that he was flirting with a lot more girls, not that he ever saw much more than flirting. He just passed it off as the teenage hormones taking over and causing some changes to impress. But James was still a little irked that a few of his favorite articles of clothing were disappearing. He would have to take Logan shopping, and for things in his size because truth be told, as good as the clothes looked, they looked better on James because they actually fit without having to be cuffed or rolled or tucked.

"Hey Logie, how about we go shopping today" he said, smiling when his friend appeared, a smile gracing his face.

"Yeah sure, for what" he asked.

"Well clothes… for you, so you don't always have to steal mine" he answered.

James could have sworn he saw Logan's smile drop for a split second, but disregarded it as his imagination when he blinked and still saw those dimples and that Colgate smile.

In reality, his smile had faltered. He wore James' clothes, yes, to look better but also because they smelled like, felt like, WERE James. But he figured he could just keep stealing his undershirts every once in a while.

"I'm gonna get ready, maybe we could grab some lunch while we're out too" James said with a smile. James got out of bed, grabbed some boxer briefs and headed into the bathroom. The bathroom was shared by the two boys' rooms. Whenever someone went in they made sure to lock the door leading to the other room, but not always to their own unless their mate wasn't in at the time, so that they didn't come in and make things awkward. The room was not a full bath because the shower was simply a small standup but it was enough.

Logan sat on James' bed, watching the door and waiting. He looked around, noticing that James' boxers from the day before lay on the foot of his bed. They had had a late rehearsal yesterday and just threw the clothes wherever before falling into bed. James usually wore pajama bottoms or shorts and nothing else.

Logan felt himself suddenly reaching for the article of clothing, picking it up and running his fingers over it. They were soft and stretchy and really nice. James always bought the best clothes, apparently he bought the best underclothes as well. They were shorter than Logan would think, obviously just enough to cover James backside. Logan had to smile at the color, he knew James had like two pairs of white, two black and two grey, but other than that he had seemingly ever color of the rainbow in his drawer, a few green in different shades, same with blue and red, he had some orange, yellow, even purple. He also had some striped ones and even a hot pink pair. They were all silky feeling yet thick enough to, uh, conceal…

Logan looked toward the door, hearing the shower turn off. He knew James would be another 10 minutes so he stood up to put the briefs in the hamper, only to stop short. He looked down at the shorts in his hand, wishing he could see what these hid. He shook the thought from his head and found himself resisting the urge to raise the material to his nose. It made him angry that he even had these thoughts, that just the scent of James made him do things he knew were wrong. He threw the briefs across the room, running back and burying his face in James' bed.

"AAAAH" Logan groaned into the pillow, even the bed smelled amazing.

"Don't be messing my bed up any more, I don't toss like you, I can just pull the sheets up" James said. Logan raised his head up, not realizing that he had been on the bed close to ten minutes. He had been in another scent coma. It happened two days ago as well.

They had been in the car, going to another morning show, and Logan was still tired. He leaned against James and found himself drifting into daydreams about walking with James through an apple orchard on a nice spring day, making their way to the house in the distance with the fresh clean clothes on the line, a pumpkin pie cooling in the window above a garden full of lilacs, yet the best smell of all came from when he buried his face into James' neck, inhaling the scent that was James Diamond. Then, his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Apparently he had drifted off for about twenty minutes.

"I won't, see" Logan said, jumping up and pulling the sheet back up. James hardly tossed during the night so he could basically slip out and just pull the sheets back up perfectly.

"Alright, well I just need to get dressed but I already have my clothes picked out so it should only take a minute" James said quickly. Logan noticed that James was wearing his sky blue trunks today, they were his favorite.

James was indeed done quickly and within ten minutes, they were in the car. They stopped everywhere, from high end Rodeo Drive shops to thrift and vintage shops. James definitely knew his clothes but he was one that didn't need to go super expensive just to have the best. They finally made their way to the Beverly Center, checking out a few shops before going to Sbarro Pizza. The boys loved the food at Sbarro, very Italian and very good! They decided to get a Pizza Blanca and share it. The finished quickly and made their way to Pinkberry. Logan stepped up and ordered a mango yogurt with coconut, raspberries and fruity pebbles, and ordered James a blood orange with kiwi, raspberries, fruity pebbles and blood orange chunks, then asked for swirly whip on both. He turned to see James staring at him.

"What, I know you, I know you'll like it" Logan said with a smile.

"Well maybe I wanted something else" James said sarcastically. Logan's smiled faltered as he muttered an 'oh'

"Logie, I was kidding… it sounded great, you know I love blood orange, geesh sensitive" he chuckled, putting an arm around Logan. Logan smiled and set his head on James' shoulder.

Soon they were walking around, eating their Pinkberry and just as they both suspected, James loved the yogurt. They both knew Logan would love his as well, seeing that the two loved mango. They even shared a few bites of one another's treat. Sitting down on a bench, James really got a look at what Logan got. He furrowed his brows, noticing that many of the shirts were similar to his own, and a few of the pants as well. Hell, even a few of the new pairs of underwear Logan got were like his. James thought about asking if he did it on purpose but then thought better of it. Maybe he just spent so much time with himself that his own wardrobe was rubbing off on smart boy. He just turned and smiled at the boy, the boy who was now very close to his side, to the point where their thighs were touching. This was the day…

The day James noticed a new Logan.

He wasn't the only one but they all just passed it off as Logan trying something new. Only it wasn't something new, Logan knew it was something James. Over the next month, Logan had grown his hair out and started wearing it similar to the tall boys, he started working out and tanning more, hell he even got hazel contacts. He looked different enough that no one, including James, could pinpoint what the changes were really. He had even started dating Trish on and off, until one night when he wanted to go further with Trish than she wanted to go. She had told Lita who of course told James.

"What the hell, you try to have sex with her and then get mad when she wouldn't go any further than third" James said, pacing across their room.

"I just got really into it, I have never even been to third before and it scared me really" he said, hanging his head, secretly smirking.

Just as Logan knew, James softened and went on a rant about the fact that he should not be scared but he has to stop if someone says they don't want to do anything. Logan pretended to listen, secretly just happy that even though Trish had forgiven him, she decided she and Lita may as well go home early since she didn't think it would work out.

_Present Day_

Logan thought about how James had been spending more time with him again without Lita and Trish. There were only a few road bumps since they left, like the day he pushed Carlos out of his way, saying that his mic was next to James', causing James to apologize for Logan, which of course pissed him off more and he refused to speak to Carlos until the next day after a long period of thinking and knowing he couldn't alienate his friend. Then the time he belittled Kendall on screen while on a talk show for saying that wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He did feel bad, as he almost broke he and Jo up after saying, among other things, that Kendall was dating someone who looked more like his sister than Katie. Kendall joked after they patched things up that for a few days after he couldn't kiss her because he saw his own face, and it wasn't until James joked that Jo was way prettier than Kendall that it was alright.

So as Logan sit in his chair, watching the pretty boy sleep, he prays that he doesn't let his anger or jealousy get the best of him again, as he and James are on almost perfect terms right now.

James moans in his sleep and Logan feels a warmth pool in his stomach. He ghosts a hand between his brief clad legs, squeezing as he feels himself harden. He watches James, knowing he really doesn't even need to touch himself anymore, just the sight of the boy is enough. He stand and makes his way over to kneel next to James' bed again, breathing the same air as the angelic figure before him. He reaches his hand up and brushes some hair from that beautiful face, careful not to wake the light sleeper. He closes his eyes and thinks about James waking up, seeing him and offering to help finish the job for him. He sees James pull back the sheets, only to be wearing his jock again, like he did on Halloween. He pulls Logan between his legs, turning him so he is back against his chest, feeling that monster behind the jock begin to stir against his lower back. He wraps his long slender fingers around Logan and takes over, bringing him to his release.

"Mmmhm"

Logan's eyes snapped over, looking at James, afraid he is awake, only to hear the boy moan again, his mouth open. That was too much for Logan as he painted the inside of his briefs a pearly white. Logan sighed, knowing he would have to do laundry again this week. He slipped back into his own bed after cleaning up and slipping his pants back on, hoping he wouldn't have another wet dream as these were his favorite pants.

The next morning he woke to see James rushing around the room.

"Logan, man, I was just about to wake you, we have to be at Roque Records in twenty minutes" he said frantically. Logan got out of bed and ran into the bathroom, turning on the water and taking a quick, couple minute shower, opting not to wash his hair this morning to save time. James came in just as he pulled on his underwear, doing the same thing. On any other day, he may have taken the time to linger and try to catch a nude James but they had a concert in San Diego at the House of Blues, which was huge and they had to rehearse and do some radio interviews beforehand.

They made it out of the apartment and out to Kelly's car only a few minutes late. They spent the day doing interviews, together and at least one each separately, then a quick photo shoot and tweeting to remind everyone about the show. Then they had a dress rehearsal, of which Gustavo deemed, not horribly grotesque… a compliment. Kelly was very happy with the boys.

It was half an hour to show when Logan decided to head back to the dressing room for a minute. He was almost there when he overheard a conversation between familiar voices.

"I know, he has become like a James clone" said Kelly, sounding worried. Then he heard the other voice, which belonged to Griffin's female assistant Jessica, agreeing.

"Yeah, it's a little weird. I mean I only see them once or twice a month but when I saw him at that meeting last month it was almost a shock" she added. Logan was getting steamed and decided to turn the corner, fuck them if they wanted to talk about him, they could do it in his presence.

"I just, I thought it was just a phase but he has been getting on the other two about things concerning James and such and I just…" Kelly was cut off by Jessica nodding toward Logan.

"You wanna finish that sentence Kelly" he spit out, chuckling darkly when she opened her mouth just to close it again.

"Yeah, I thought so… I would appreciate it if you would gossip about me behind my fucking back like some high school bitch who doesn't know what she's talking about" he finished. Kelly just gasped and Logan let his grimace fall, apology gracing his eyes briefly before storming off into the dressing room. Kelly and Jessica just shook their heads and walked away.

Logan leaned against the door, wondering if that was really a good idea. He wondered if that would get back to Gustavo, though he doubted Kelly would tell him of this one blemish on Logan's otherwise good record with the woman. He locked the door and walked over to the vanity, looking at himself.

He did look a lot like James now, or at least like a James impersonator. His hair was the same, only a bit shorter and darker, he was almost as tan and buff as James now, he wore similar clothes, and used Cuda yet he would never be as perfect as the tall boy. He picked up a vase and threw it against the mirror, breaking it. Well that is seven years bad luck.

"Who gives a shit, my life is never lucky" he grinds out. Sighing, he sits back, running a hand up his thigh. He looked down to his lap, remembering what he had beneath the dark wash jeans he had on. Shoving a hand into his jeans, he felt along the strap resting on his hip, down to the thick cotton between his legs. He smirked, knowing that if anyone found out what he was wearing, he would never be looked at the same again. He pulled his hand out and snapped the strap of James' jock against his hip.

"Logan, come on bud, it's time to go onstage" he heard Carlos yell from outside. He made his way to the door, opening it and stepping out with his three best friends. Carlos led the way with Kendall right behind him. James patted Logan's back, asking if he was ready. Logan nodded and as James went to pull his arm away, Logan grabbed it and hooked it with his own arm. James looked perplexed for a second before letting a smile grace his lips.

The band rocked the stage and even did an encore. Everything was seemingly normal, with the exception of Logan sticking closer to James than usual. After the show they went to a party while Katie, Mrs. Knight and the few friends who came out went back to LA. Due to the late time it was over, just decided to stay at a hotel there in San Diego and go back in the morning. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Logan, there were only three singles and one double. Gustavo and Kelly got two of the singles and went up to let the boys fight over it.

"Um, here guys, take the double" Logan said, throwing the keys to Carlos, "James and I can share" he finished. Kendall and Carlos walked to their room after thanking Logan. James looked at him apprehensively.

"Uh, why did you just give up, now we have to share a bed" James said. Logan felt deflated by the fact that he sounded upset with having to share a bed. But Logan knew a way to make James feel guilty and agree to share a bed.

"Well you know Carlos kicks around a bit while sleeping and that Kendall breaths heavy so sharing a bed, they will never sleep. Besides, I can sleep on the floor anyway" he said, walking to their room. James strolled in behind him quietly. Logan went into the bathroom and slipped on the sweats that he had in his rehearsal bag. Walking out, he saw that James just stripped down to his underwear and slipped under the covers. Logan grabbed the extra pillow and blanket out of the TV stand and laid on the floor.

Just as he knew would happen, James called him up about three minutes later, saying it was a king sized bed and there was plenty of room for the two of them, after all, they used to take baths together in the small tubs at their houses when they were younger. They both laughed at that before settling down. Not long after, James fell asleep with his ipod playing in his ears. Logan couldn't help himself, watching James. He reached his hand below his waistband, palming himself through the jock. He never once slipped a hand under the jock itself, wanting to feel the material against him, the same material that had, in the past, covered the man next to him in a way that Logan envied. Great, now he was jealous of a pair of underwear. Logan continued, turned on so much more by the danger of it, being next to James, wearing his jock, touching himself through that very undergarment. He sped his hand up, feeling an orgasm rip through him as he bit his lip as not to yell James' name. he looked over to the sleeping boy and smiled, leaning over to kiss his neck, muttering against it before pulling away.

"You will be mine"

**These are the underwear I was envisioning for James (just copy and paste and replace the [dot] with an actual dot)**

**http:/www[dot]internationaljock[dot]com/v3/prd_44930img3[dot]xlg?partno=44930&view=img3&width=525**

**And the Jock**

**http:/www[dot]internationaljock[dot]com/v3/prd[dot]xlg?partno=9289&width=327&view=img3**

**Also, I feel like I am going Stephen King here and running off on little rants, like about the underwear or the James smell, etc… **

**Do you like them or would you rather I just get to the point? **


	8. AN and excerpt from ch 8

Hey everyone, sorry about the lack of updates, I legitimately lost track of this story. I had been working on it a week ago but then my grandfather entered the hospital and I was helping there and he just passed away yesterday so, to put it plainly, this was he last thing on my mind.

I did work on some of it tonight but just didn't have the heart or mindset (between lots of thoughts and headaches) and it will be uploaded asap.

But if you'd like, you can have a slight spoiler here…

**Single White Bandmate chapter 8 excerpt **

The next morning, James woke up to find Logan gone. He sat up, about to look for him when he saw the other boy perched in the chair in front of the drawn curtains.

"ah, what're- what are you doing over there" James asked, a yawn cutting into his question. Logan just sighed and stood up, offering a glass of orange juice to he pretty boy.

To be honest, Logan had been watching James sleep. He loved watching James, his eyes fluttering, mouth open slightly as he breathed, turning over every once in a while, yet generally staying on his stomach or back. Logan found it adorable that when he was on his back, he held his hands in loose fists up near his head, like an infant. He also noticed, just about ten minutes before James woke, that he had a slight case of morning wood. Logan had as well but he took care of that earlier. That was why he was in the chair rather than the bed, he knew if he had tried to take care of the 'problem' in the bed, it may have woken the sleeping beauty, or worse, Logan may not have been able to resist and force himself onto James. Though it may excite him, it also scared him. He couldn't say any of this to James of course, so he did what he's been doing for a while now, he lied.

"I got a little restless and didn't want to wake you with tossing and turning, I know you're a light sleeper" he said. James seemed to accept this and got up to go to the bathroom. Logan let his hands come to rest in his lap, feeling the straps of the jock he was still wearing….


	9. AN (last and best one)

I had a lot of the rest of the story written but never uploaded it on here for some reason (thank you to EmeraldGrey57 for replying so I realized). My old laptop hit the fan though so I will have to re-write them if I can't recover the files... I will get on that now (I uploaded the story on another site too but cannot remember that password)

So sorry for everyone who reads this (though this does explain why no replies were coming through, I hadnt posted them)

I will get on it now as I have the next 2 days off work...


End file.
